phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Extraordinaria
es una canción del episodio "Grandes Gotas de Agua". Es interpretada por Candace Flynn mientras muestra, por primera vez, commo se lamenta por su incapacidad para lograr pensar actividades interesantes para ella y Jeremy ese día. Letra Inglés I want to be extraordinary Not just extra-ordinary It seems like everywhere I see People far more interesting than me I know that change is kind of scary But maybe I should try to vary Some minor detail a small degree A slightly different version of me... I could learn to cook vegetarian or take a fashion workshop, Meditate, calculate, learn to knit a tank top, Yoga, hula, clogging, jogging, walking on a tightrope, Take a correspondence course and learn to make my own soap, Jumping on a pogo stick, standing in a wheat field, Going on a snipe hunt - gotta keep my eyes peeled, Take a little time to really decorate my door, and Change my hair to black and then I'll dye it back to orange, Underwater taxidermy, shopping for a suitcase, Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race, Lion taming, online gaming, trying to win a prize fight, Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite, Yeah! I'm gonna be extraordinary! I'm gonna stand out from the crowd And shout out loud You'll see: I'll be a brand-new me! Latino full|right|300 px Yo quiero ser extraordinaria, y no extra-ordinaria. Pues todos a mi alrededor Más interesantes que yo, son. Sé que los cambios nos sorprenden Hoy quiero yo, ser diferente En un detalle, un poco así Ser la versión distinta de mí... Ser vegetariana, cocinar, o modelar vestidos, Meditar, calcular, o aprender tegido, Yoga, hula, baile, correr, o equilibrio, O tomar un curso, o hacer jabones finos, Transladarme a saltos, o vigilar un cam-po, Acechar ocul-ta y tener cuida-do, Decorar la puerta de mi cuarto con diseño original, o Bien teñir mi pelo, y quedar como era antes. O bucear y disecar, o importar maletas, Ir pelando fruta mientras hago un carrera, Domar fieras, videojuegos, y ganar peleas, ¡Que me entrevisten disfrazada de hada... ¡Azul! ¡Yo voy a ser extraordinaria! Porque yo quiero destacar llamando la atención ¡Seré una nueva yo! Castellano thumb|right|335 px Quiero ser extraordinaria No tan solo extra-ordinaria La gente que hay aquí y allí Son estupendos me parece a mi Tal vez el cambio siempre asuste Pero he de hacer algún ajuste En detallitos mostrando así Una versión diferente de mí Aprendiendo la cocina sana, o cursos sobre moda Meditar, calcular o tejer mi ropa Yoga, hula, baile, yogging, ser funambulista Master por correspondencia, hacer jabón yo misma Desplazarme en saltarín, vigilar el trigo Ir a tomatadas y que sea un castigo Decorar mi puerta con mi cara hecha franjas Y teñirme el pelo en negro y otra vez naranja Taxidermia submarina o estrenar maletas Pelando mandarinas mientras corro hacia la meta Domadora, jugadora y boxea con ganas Salir vestida de hada entrevistada en televisión Yo voy a ser extraordinaria Del resto voy a destacar como jamás se vio Seré una nueva yo Trivia *Como en''Vivo con Monos'', la voz de un personaje se oye cantar, pero no se lo ve en la pantalla cantando. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christine Byrd Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco